


Introductions and Goodbyes

by beingbaz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alonso Frame - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingbaz/pseuds/beingbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is dying, but he's still got people meet. It's Jack's turn.</p><p>Ficlet prompted and inspired by the song "Fame Is Less Than Infamy" by Fall Out Boy. (Yes, I know it's supposed to be a "less than" symbol, but that refuses to show up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions and Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, no money made. For funsies.

The Doctor felt death creeping over this body, and knew the time for regenerating was fast approaching. He was saving his love, his Rose, for last. He would see her last, her smiling face, and take that with him into the next regeneration. He found it some comfort that she had something of him with her in the alternate universe he'd left her in.

But first things first: Captain Jack Harkness.

The Doctor studied the man across the bar, and noticed someone the Doctor was familiar with approaching the bar from behind Jack's shoulder. The Doctor wondered why Jack was here, in a bar in space, than with his Torchwood team on Earth. Something must have happened. Something painful, and tragic.

The last time he'd seen Jack, the man had been keen to get back to his team. The Doctor suspected there might be someone special left behind, and wondered what could have happened. The Doctor knew what it was to have those you loved leave you, to illness, to time, to brutal death. He could only guess at what had driven Jack from Earth and left him lonely.

He approached the bartender, asking for a slip of paper and pulling a writing instrument from his inner coat pocket. He wrote, His name is Alonso, and asked the note be passed along to the man across the bar in the military-style coat.

He stood and watched as it was delivered. He saw Jack's eyes go wide at the sight of him. The Doctor knew he couldn't be what Jack wanted. What Jack probably needed. There was still a part of him that looked at Jack and wanted to run. Maybe his next regeneration would be ready for Jack Harkness. Maybe that Doctor could give Jack the care he needed.

For now, a caring, sweet young man named Alonso would have to do, and he had more visits to make before the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ.


End file.
